mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaxon Whittmore
Jaxon Alastair Whittmore is a wizard born June 19th 2007 in Oxford, England to Alastair and Rebecca Whittemore. He is the youngest of two children, the oldest being his brother Conall. He is currently going to be a 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ((The information below is for background purposes and not to be misused in character without prior approval. Thank you!)) Biography Before Hogwarts Jaxon Whittemore was born June 19th 2007 in Oxford, England to Alastair and Rebecca Whittemore. He grew up over privileged with everything he could ever ask for. He had a fairly normal childhood, he had two loving parents and an older brother who enjoyed picking on him. He first showed signs of magic at the early age of three, when his brother had taken his stuffed bunny. Suddenly his brother was screaming for his mother who came in to find Conall floating upside down in the air as Jaxon sat under him hugging the bunny. His father held high hopes that his son would grow up and follow in his footsteps and join him as a healer at St. Mungo’s. Or, even to help with his father's quest to reverse the signs of aging through potions. But for his 5th birthday his mother took him to see a Quidditch match between the Holyhead Harpies vs Puddlemere United. He was instantly hooked on the game and begged his mother the whole ride home to buy him a broom. The following birthday his mother bought him his first broom and he spent every night after dinner flying around the fields behind their home until dark. Little did he know that while he was in the fields practicing his flying, his mother and father were back in the house testing potions. Life went on like normal with Jax obsessing over quidditch and his father yelling at him to read his books and work on his lessons. His obsession with quidditch grew as he often accompanied his mother to matches she was covering for the Daily Prophet. A few years passed and his mother slowly became sick unaware that her husband's potions were the culprit. One month after his 10th birthday his mother was rushed to St. Mungo’s with an unknown ailment that was quickly killing her. Just a few shorts weeks after being sent to St. Mungo’s Jaxon’s mother passed away leaving his father to care for the boys on his own. The next year was very unpleasant for Jaxon. While his brother was away school their father locked up Jaxon’s broom and all things quidditch. He was made to focus on his studies and was threatened if he ever brought up quidditch his father would ship him off to muggle school for the year. So for the next year Jaxon spent most of his times with his nose in the books just waiting for the day his letter would arrive saying he had been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Once his letter finally came a few days before his 11th birthday he couldn’t wait to leave. All he could think about was finally getting away from his father who had made it his new mission in life to uncover what killed the love of his life. Life At Hogwarts First Year & Summer Jaxon was like every other first year when he arrived at Kings Crossing Station for the first time. Filled with excitement and wonder but deep down he wished that his mother was there alongside his Grandparents and father sending him off. During his first year he kept up with his studies and made sure to not miss one flying lesson or house quidditch practice. He turned out to every quidditch game dressed from head to toe in Slytherin colors. Over his dorm bed was a very old Poster of the Holyhead Harpies Seeker - his mother. One night he came back to his dorm to find a group of other first years making fun of the poster. Unable to hold his anger he got into a tussle with the boys. This landed him his first detention of many, a few lost house points, along with a nasty scar over his right eyebrow. Over the summer he spend every free moment he had away from his father's study time to read Quidditch through the ages in secret about a half dozen time. Second Year & Summer By his second year he was starting to so promise in both Potions and Charms class. Anytime he had free from class he was at the quidditch pitch flying around and running laps to get ready for house team tryouts. He had earned a few detentions and losse of house points for sneaking out to the pitch past curfew and hiding out in the Library until everyone had left to get a jump on his homework for the week. By the end of his second year at Hogwarts he had made the house team as a beater showing he had taken after his mother with a natural talent for quidditch. He had high marks in almost all of his classes as well still showing great promise in potions and charms. Over the summer kept up with his father's rules about keeping on top of his studies but every night he would sneak down the the field behind their house to practicing flying. He was able go the whole summer without his father finding out but only because he promised his older brother that he would give him half his allowance for the next year. Third Year & Summer Returning for his third year he was more then excited for the quidditch season and to pick his electives. It took him a lot of work to keep up with the added classes and homework plus quidditch. Again he made the house quidditch team but he was unable to keep the news from his father. There wasn’t much his father could do about it other then sending a very embarrassing howler one morning at breakfast. After a fellow third year laughed at him he turned and socked the kid in the face landing himself in detention and suspended from the first game of the season. Not long into his third year did he begin to crush on a fellow third year Slytherin. By years end he thought he was madly in love with her, but little did her know she was jealous of his competitive relationship/rivalry with a fellow third year ravenclaw. Over the summer both boys went to stay in London with their grandparents rather than their father since the man’s obsession with finding what killed his wife was becoming unbearable for the boys. His grandparents, unlike his father, were all for him following in their daughter’s footsteps with quidditch. While with them he was able to work on his summer homework when he wanted and practice as much as he possibly could. He even went to a few quidditch games with his grandfather to cheer on his favorite team the Puddlemere United. The summer didn’t end well when his girlfriend decided to break it off because he was too obsessed with his quidditch for her liking - or so she told him but the real reason was his competitive relationship/rivalry with the fellow Ravenclaw. Fourth Year & Summer Jaxon quickly settled back into his school work after a summer of taking is easy in London. Transfig came back to him easily but he had to work a bit harder in Potions and Charms before things started to click again. On top of all his classes and quidditch he decided a few girls in his year caught his eyes. Not wanting to go through the drama of another girlfriend he “went out” with the girls for about a month each enjoying his time and then moving on to the next. Keeping busy with girls let little time for studies and he began to let his grades slip. After yet another howler, this one from his grandmother with the threat of being cut off he stopped spending his library time kissing girls and went back to the books. His grades began to improve and he was back on top in both the classroom and on the pitch. Before he knew it the year was over and it was time to go home for the holiday. Only one week home he was more than over with his father’s rules and chose to spend another summer in London. Other than doing his summer homework he spent his time running around London causing trouble and just enjoying himself. Fifth Year & Summer Out of nowhere it was time to start his fifth year and Jaxon wasn’t quite ready to give up the freedom of summer. After arriving back in school and having the work piled on due to the need to get ready for the O.W.Ls, he was unsure just how he was going to do it all and still go out for the house team. Most of his time was spent with his nose in the books or out on the pitch trying to get in practice even during the breaks between classes. Once the Ministry of Magic had taken over Jaxon spent anytime he wasn’t in class either in his dorm studding or on the pitch practicing. The rest of the school year was nothing but study and quidditch. Without warning it was coming to be the end of the year once more and time of the O.W.Ls. After the worst week of his life - or so he thought, he had finished feeling pretty good about what his scores would be. The last day of the tests a huge fight broke out during a meeting in the Great Hall. During the fight he pulled his wand doing his best to help, but out of the corner of his eye he caught his rival got attacked during the fight. The whole thing gave him his “Life is short” jolt in his brain and he knew he had to tell her he had feelings but he didn’t know how. After the crazy end to the year Jaxon was more than ready to get home and just relax and finding out his test scores where the last thing on his mind. Taking the train to London he got off with his brother, normally they would have used floo powder to get back to Oxford but waiting for them was their maternal grandparents both were waiting for them on the platform. Both had a solemn look on their faces and handed the boys a an envelope addressed to them in their father’s handwriting. The letter went on to tell them he had finally uncovered what caused the death of their mother and he had been taken to Azkaban to stand trial for her murder. After receiving the letter Jaxon spent most of the summer either locked in his room at his grandparents home or on in the fields flying around until he would nearly pass out from exhaustion. With the new school year fast approaching Jaxon is still trying to wrap his head around the fact that his father killed his mother. He has had several outburst of anger over the summer including a fist fight with a muggle in the middle of a large crowd in London. O.W.Ls * Astronomy - A * Charms - E * Defence Against the Dark Arts - E * Herbology - A * History of Magic - A * Potions - O * Transfiguration - O * Care of Magical Creatures - O * '''Divination- E '''Personality Content Looks And Traits Content Magical Abilities and Skills Content Possessions Content Relationships Family Rebecca Elizabeth ( Bannerman ) Whittemore - (b. 16 June, 1972 - d. 22 July, 2016) Jaxon's Mother. Black Hair & Brown eyes. Pureblood. Born in London England to a British Pureblood Wizard and Filipino Pureblood Witch. Attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw where she met Alastair in passing but never got to know him. While in school she the seeker for the house quidditch team from her second year until she graduated. After graduation she became a member of the Holyhead Harpies, playing with them for 4 years as the team seeker. After her quidditch career ended she quickly got a job with the Daily Prophet as a Quidditch correspondent. At the age of 22 she was married to Alastair via an arrangement between families. They slowly grew to loving each other and have do beautiful boys together. Being very vain she always sought out ways to keep herself looking young and with her husband's help she was able to keep her appearance young. Until one day she became sick but not knowing it was the potions she kept taking them only to end up in St. Mungo’s and dying shortly after. Alastair Alfred Whittemore - (b. 15 September 1970) Jaxon's Father. Blonde Hair & Green eyes. Halfblood. Born and raised in Oxford, England to a Halfblood Wizard and Pureblood Witch. Attended Hogwarts as a Slytherin where he met Rebecca in crossing but never paid her much mind. After graduation he went to on to be a Healer at St. Mungo’s and an Alchemist. At the age of 24 he was married to Rebecca via an arrangement between their families. After a few unhappy years he began to fall in love with Rebecca and have two beautiful boys. It wasn’t until after the birth of Jaxon that Alastair became obsessed with his wife's looks and was determined reverse the signs of aging and pregnancy through potions. Using his wife as a test subject he gave he many potions that seemed to work but little did he know that in time they would slowly began to kill her. In 2016 after the loss of his wife he became very hard on Jaxon due to grief and made it his life's work to finding out who or what killed his beloved Rebecca. After it came to light that he had been the one to cause his wife's death he was sent off to Azkaban to await trial. Conall Alistair Whittemore - (b. 13 October, 2004) Jaxon's Brother. Blond hair & Green eyes. Halfblood. Born and raised in Oxford, England and the eldest son of Alastair & Rebecca Whittemore. Attended Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw like his mother and excelled in DADA, Charms and Transfiguration. Now that he has graduated he works at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement with hopes of becoming an Auror. Friendships Content Other Relationships Content Professors Content Rumors Content Category:Students Category:Slytherins